


Retail Rictus

by MusicalLuna



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creepy Customer, Other, POV Second Person, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Retail, Sexual Harassment, Steve to the rescue, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: You're just trying to do your job and this guy won't leave you alone.Fortunately, there's a blond guardian angel watching out for you.





	Retail Rictus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Anonymous asked:  
> I was the one with the bad day work request... (I had to come in when I didn't originally have to) Could you do it with Steve x reader? Thanks!  
> \--  
> i have never done this before, so I’m not really sure what I’m doing, but HERE WE GO

You smile stiffly at the older man who’s been chatting with you for the last fifteen minutes while you’re supposed to be restocking the shelves. He keeps moving closer and leaning in and it’s really, really starting to get to you.

“You have a pretty smile,” he says and touches your arm. You try to pull back subtly and end up hitting the shelf. Panic spikes up the back of your neck–you’re alone in this part of the store, if he tries something–

“Excuse me, I have some questions, would you mind helping me?”

Both you and the creepy creeper look over to see a tall blond man with broad shoulders standing at the end of the aisle.

“Y-yes, sir, no problem,” You say and slip away from the other man. “What did you have a question about?” You don’t look back because you don’t want to see the other man’s face.

“Can you help me find the towels?” the blond asks and relief trickles through You. The towels are on the opposite end of the store, closest to the entrance.

“Of course, sir.”

When you’re a little bit further away, the blond man says lowly, “Are you okay?”

You nod. “Yeah–I just–thank you. I didn’t know how to get away from him without doing something that might get me in trouble.”

“I thought that might have something to do with it. I’m sorry you have to deal with guys like that.”

You smile. “Guys like you almost make up for it.”

He blushes, ducking his head. God, it’s too bad you’re on the clock.


End file.
